Wes' Warrior
by RosesAreForWriters
Summary: When Travis let the entire precinct FALSELY know that Wes and Kendall were dating- or sleeping together, as he thought- Kendall got upset. So Kendall got him back. Wes had a feeling this would turn into full out war...


**A/N: The long awaited sequel to "His Loving Accomplice" is here! Hazzah!  
**

**Dedication to Mariagoner, who helped me write this...oh boy, I hope you like the whole thing.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Common Law. Kendall would be more involved if I did.  
**

* * *

"Wes' Warrior"

He _knew_ he shouldn't have let her hit Travis. He _knew_ he'd get drawn into the middle of it. He _knew_ that they wouldn't care if he did. He _damn well knew_ that things would get downright _ugly_ and you know what he did to stop all of it?

Nothing, except give Kendall the perfect first hit.

Of all the stupid things a man could do.

"Travis, leave me out of it," Wes stated as Travis slid into his car unsmiling one morning. Wes may not have been very good at reading people, but he was good enough to read Travis. Travis started to right-out pout this time, and crossed his arms over his chest, and looked out the window. He didn't say a word.

It was silent for a moment, and the more Travis stayed quiet, the more Wes clenched his jaw. If Wes didn't say something now, Travis would be pouting and uncooperative for at least half the day, and he couldn't have that.

"What did Kendall do?" Wes groaned. Travis sat up straight, and his body language showed his passion for this topic.

"She hacked into my Apocalypse Moon account, man! She completely changed my stuff around! Why can't you keep your girlfriend under control?" Travis complained. Wes rolled his eyes. (It's not like he hadn't tried to stop her from doing the thing that caused it all. She's just a tiny but powerful force that no one should mess with.)

"Travis, when you wolf whistled her to get back at her for punching you in the gut, you started another battle. You shouldn't have told that girl you slept with that Kendall and I slept together. That didn't even happen." Travis rolled his eyes.

"We're not even."

"You two _are_ even! You told that girl that lie, she told it to the precinct. Kendall punched you. You wolf-whistled and embarrassed her, she hacked into your stupid game account. You're even."

"I'm going to get her back."

"…I know."

* * *

"Wes, your partner is an ass," Kendall "greeted" him as she walked into the break room to get her own cup of coffee, later that day. She had fixed her schedule to where she matched her two coffee breaks to some of his. (He was there for coffee five or six times a day, she figured being him was tiring.)

"Honey, I'm very aware of that. I appreciate your understanding and agreement to that fact," he returned with a smile. She gave a small "ha!"

"I hope he'll stop now that we're even," she sighed, laying her mug down and coming to wrap her arms around his waist. She smiled at him warmly, and he returned it and kissed her forehead.

"I hope so too. I was starting to worry if you would really hurt him," he lightly joked. She daintily laughed. The couple talked in hush tones to each other, and were about to kiss when a loud voice interrupted them.

"Hey! Isn't it the hot couple! No PDA in the break room Wes, the tight-ass part of yourself would be very disappointed with you," Travis borderline exclaimed, walking into the room, going straight to the box of doughnuts beside the coffee machine. Wes rolled his eyes and Kendall turned her head sharply to scowl at him.

"What do you want Travis?" Kendall asked tightly. He was obviously doing this to be obnoxious and get under their skin. She knew instantly that responding the way she did was giving him what he wanted. His wide smile made him look like a jackass. (Seriously.)

"Nothin'! Just a doughnut, Half-Pint," Travis answered innocently the best he could. Wes shook his head, as everyone in the room was aware of the motive Travis had for coming into the room.

"I'm guessing this isn't over?" Wes murmured loud enough for only Kendall to hear. She turned her head so her profile faced him.

"Not in the slightest," she mumbled back, barely moving her lips. Travis happily munched on his doughnut, focusing on it instead of the fuming petite woman.

"You're partner's an asshole," she mumbled again, kissing Wes' cheek and leaving the room.

* * *

Travis and Wes had been sitting out their desks filling out the standard paper work, and Travis just barely acknowledged when Kendall slipped by, and a paper flitted onto Wes' desk. He discreetly hid the paper.

When Wes left his desk, Travis looked at his watch to see if this was a coffee break, or a pee-break because of one of his earlier coffee breaks. It was a pee-break. Travis had almost three minutes to find that slip of paper if Wes didn't have it on his person, and copy it down on a sticky-note. Travis shoved his hands in his partner's jacket pocket, and grabbed a tiny slip of paper.

_Wes, here's the password to my laptop…click on the pictures I've pulled up, I'll leave it here tonight, (heart) Kendall._ Travis knew it was going to be good when she finished the note with a couple of winking faces. A devilish grin grew.

Travis quickly scribbled down the password, and hurried back to his seat. He had to chew on the insides of his cheeks to keep himself from smiling when Wes came back. Kickstand was going to be so pissed when she found out he had seen her pictures. He had to look almost at his crotch to keep himself at a point where Wes couldn't see his excited grin.

Kendall went home earlier than the two of them, partly because Wes keeps them there later than they have to, in order to make sure the files are finished. Travis excused himself to go to the technological forensics room. He had to hurry, in case Wes took this chance to look at the pictures as well.

Travis typed in _KES2434Smith_**(1)**,and was pleased to see some pictures minimized when the desktop finally finished firing up. He rubbed his hands together in the cliché mischievous way. He clicked on the first picture, then the second, the third, and so on and so forth.

'_Kendall had gone to Victoria's Secret as of lately…'_ Travis was brought out of his thoughts as he started to hear footsteps coming down the hall. He quickly dove towards the closet the room had for the lab-coats, after he minimized the last picture and closed the laptop. He silently laughed, fairly hard. He was almost concerned that he'd make a noise, and it'd be loud enough for Wes to hear, but luckily, Wes had no idea that he was there.

The tight-ass couple would be so angry when they found out what he had done. It was going to be hilarious.

* * *

The only time he had a chance to slowly admit what he'd seen, was in couples therapy, a place where Kendall wasn't there to kill him.

They'd gotten to a point in the session where Travis and Wes were bickering to each other, towards the end, where Wes had finally taken enough of Travis. (Wes' threshold for annoyances had risen since he started dating Kendall.)

"You know what Wes? I'm sure when you see Kendall in colorful polka-dots, you'll calm down, so shut up," Travis said off-handedly. Wes' eyes widened, obviously remembering the third photo.

"What are you talking about Travis?" Wes asked cautiously, a warning tone saturating his voice and dripping from his words. Travis looked straight at him, with an almost evil smile.

"The polka-dots, man. Or did you like the pink and purple stripes more?"

"Travis, tell me you didn't." Travis continued to grin like a child who "knew more than you did."

"Oh, I _did_."

Wes' eyes blew up with rage and Travis didn't have any time to react before Wes jumped from his seat and attacked him. Travis and Wes didn't pay any mind to the chair that was flipped onto its side, because Travis was being strangled, and Wes was trying to strangle him. The two other younger guys tried to pull Wes off, which Travis completely rooted for. However, their wives, who were starting to catch on to why they were fighting, were yelling for the husbands to get off Wes.

(If some other man saw them in lingerie that was meant for their husbands' enjoyment, they'd love it if their husbands' would teach him a lesson.)

Dr. Ryan shouted at the top of her lungs for them to stop, and everything in the room froze. They all stared at her, as she took a few deep breaths.

"Wes. Get _off_ of Travis. _Now_." (It made Wes feel better, and he would be sure to mention this to Kendall, that Dr. Ryan slapped Travis harshly on the back of his head after they got up to go back to their seats.) It was silent in the room for several minutes until Dr. Ryan finally sat down and sighed.

"Now. Explain to me what just happened."

* * *

"HE DID WHAT!?" Kendall screamed when she heard the news. They'd gone into Wes' motel room to watch an old movie, and he figured when she was sitting down on a nice soft couch would be the best place to tell her. He sighed and told her more. She stood up furiously, and almost immediately began pacing, shoving him aside a little.

He didn't blame her for wanting to get even this time.

"How did he even see them?" she hissed. He put his hand to his face, and slowly slid it down, pulling on the skin under his eyes.

"He must've gotten your password when I left my desk. I didn't think he even noticed that you had given me the paper. I'm sorry, Kendall," he groaned, knowing that she'd drag him into this even more now.

"Well then! You're going to have to help me get him back! You should've put it in your pocket Wes!" she nearly shrieked. If he weren't as tired as he was, (he needed some coffee) he would've had to hide his smile, because she was adorable when she was so mad at Travis.

It warmed his heart to see her like that, it truly did.

"Fine…what do you want me to do?" He wouldn't last but a single minute if he tried to resist helping her. This wasn't his first time being involved in this whole thing.

"I need an embarrassing picture of Travis." That he could do. He sighed, and pulled out his phone

"Kendall…I've never told him about this…you're the only person I've ever shared this with…" Wes almost started to grin as Kendall hurried over to see his screen. Her wicked smile made an appearance.

"He's sent you drunken pictures?" she laughed. He nodded.

"He got a new phone last year, and he couldn't figure out how to work it. I saved them because I knew they'd come in handy later…I think he tried sending these to a girl…" Wes trailed off. She laughed again.

"I guess that's why he's calling you Denise in these pictures! Oh, Wes, honey, thank you!" She kissed him on the cheek, and they finally settled down to watch the movie.

Or at least he did. She ended up scrolling through the pictures for the first few minutes of the movie.

* * *

"Oh, _God_," Wes muttered when he walked in through the precinct's door. It'd been a week since Travis let it be known he saw pictures of Kendall in her underwear. Kendall tortured him in a way Wes didn't want to describe with those pictures Travis had accidentally sent to him. (Although Jonelle was now happy that she had a great picture of Travis' man parts on her dart-board at her apartment, and a couple of _already_ stabbed ones in her desk drawer.)

Wes and Kendall hadn't gone on a date for a week, and it had been longer than that since Wes picked Travis up in the morning for work. His schedule had been messed with, and Kendall rarely met him for coffee. When she did, Travis would come into the room whistling, and once, put his hands between the two to shove them away, and open up the refrigerator.

Could they see what they were doing to him?

The two of them hadn't stopped. They just kept going, and they wouldn't stop. Wes sighed, and stepped down the step onto the floor, and made his way past the two that were glaring at each other from across the room. He sunk down into his chair and took one last glance at them before leaning forward to begin on a file that had been dropped onto his desk earlier.

When he had leaned enough to stare at the open file, an idea, an idea that came into his head as lightning and didn't even have time to be put into words, put a smile on his face.

He'd end this war. He was tired of it. He hadn't been able to kiss his girlfriend at work without Travis intervening, and he could hardly get Kendall to calm down enough to get her to focus on him anyway.

This had to end.

* * *

"Hey Wes," Kendall greeted him cheerfully, for once not wearing a scowl or a vindictive smirk. A genuine smiled donned her face and it was rather pleasant for him to see. Maybe he wouldn't have to do anything. Maybe he could just let this go, like Kendall seemed to.

"Hey darling," Wes returned. Kendall walked over to him and slid her arms around his waist, and him hers, just how he loved it.

"I'm sorry I've been so wrapped up in this, I guess I've just always been competitive when it comes to things like this…" she blushed, and he smiled at it. Oh, his tiny warrior.

"It's fine…I'm just glad it's ended," he murmured, leaning in to kiss her, his eyes nearly shut.

"Hey! Who ate the last doughnut?"

Kendall's eye twitched.

It twitched just a tiny bit…but enough for Wes to notice.

Shit.

He'd have to be the one to end this.

Ugh.

* * *

It wasn't hard figuring out their passwords. Travis' was easy, but after Travis hacked into Kendall's laptop and changed her password the other day, Kendall had changed her passwords to everything. It helped him that it was on one of the dates where they just hung out in her apartment when she did that.

So he saw what her new password was.

He almost started laughing when he typed the password onto a blank word document. He had to cover it up with a short cough. He was starting to get a bit maniacal, something that worried him just a bit.

It was when he would get access to the accounts, that was what he struggled with. So for a day or two he had to sit in silence while he thought of something. Then, when Travis came into work one day and yapped at him for not being a good partner, and how he should start picking him up in the morning again, something inside Wes _clicked_. Now _this_ idea was good.

Quite good.

He should become some sort of government planner for the CIA or something.

He and Kendall had (maybe their last, with what he was about to do) a date later that night, and while she used the bathroom before they left, he "took the liberty to turn off her game for her". She thanked him, and they left to go to dinner.

* * *

The next day, when Travis slid into the car, Wes "went to use the bathroom" which Travis didn't pay any mind to. Wes knew Travis didn't think much of it at all when he caught him saying "dude must be on his period, he hardly ever forgets to use the bathroom before he leaves his place…how the hell do I know his bathroom schedule?" That was a question Wes wanted to know the answer to too, but he had more important things to worry about.

After he got into the car he just had to wait until they were at the precinct before seeing either of their reactions.

He was sitting at his desk, maybe an hour into the day, a nearly empty coffee mug in his hands as he re-read his report for grammatical mistakes. Travis, who hadn't learned that he should double check reports before finishing them, started to get onto his computer. A few mouse clicks of his, and Wes started to pay attention. Here it comes.

"What the hell?" Travis questioned quietly. Wes heard angry footsteps come down the hall.

"Travis! How dare you!?" Kendall nearly screamed when she came into Wes' peripheral view.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Why would

"I didn't do anything you midget! You're the one who _deleted my account_!" Travis retorted angrily. People were starting to look in on them.

"You ass! _You_ deleted _my account! _Why are you even denying it?"

"You had to have done it! You were able to get into my account before, you could do it now! I can't believe you!"

"Why the hell would I actually delete your account? I actually _enjoy_ beating your ass on that game."

"Guys," Wes murmured, his tone almost loud enough to be a speaking voice. They kept going, getting in each other's faces now.

"Jack-ass!"

"Itty-Bitty Demon girl!"

"Moronic Doofus!"

"Tiny Tina!"

"Dumb Dog!"

"Dwarf!"

"_Guys!_" Wes shouted. They turned to look at him, their eyes wide. Wes stood on top of his chair to maximize the effect of his next words.

"…_I'm_ the one that deleted your Apocalypse Moon accounts." They stared at him in awe.

"Yeah, _I did it_."

* * *

**A/N: Shit guys, Wes got in on it! Good for him! Anyway, the next one-shot is going to be called "His Sanity Keeper". The first line I have on that is: **"Wes man, get off down from the swirly-chair, and no one will get hurt." **Wes has gone a little insane based off the events that happened in this one-shot...****  
**

**(1) _KES2434Smith_- "KES" Wes and Kendall's couple name. The numbers "24" and "34" are Kendall and Wes' ages. "Smith" is Kendall's last name, as agreed on with Mariagoner, who is a fellow Kendall/Wes shipper. Go read her story, it's genius.  
**

**Please review!  
**

**~RosesAreForWriters  
**


End file.
